


Make Happy

by klaviergavout



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Gen, it helps a bit, man i have this kinda habit of writing rick and morty fics when i feel really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaviergavout/pseuds/klaviergavout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set well before the first episode. Rick has fallen into one of his regular states, and Birdperson finds him at one of his regular haunts, drinking away his pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Happy

It's a cold autumnal afternoon and Rick Sanchez is alone, hunched over on a bar stool, a hip flask in his hand. Now and then he'll take a swig from the flask, slam it down on the counter- for effect- and be somewhat disappointed when no one looks his way in disgust. Rick Sanchez has been sat at the bar for well over three hours now. His eyes are lidded and he is drooling slightly, saliva dripping from one side of his mouth down his chin and onto the bar. By now, the seven-legged bartender has learnt to ignore the bipedal customer, not even stopping to give him a second glance. Rick Sanchez has been sat at the bar for well over four hours now.

Birdperson approaches with hesitant step. He knows he shouldn't ask questions. He knows he shouldn't ask why Rick is probably drunk out of his mind. He knows he shouldn't ask if Rick is okay. Birdperson sits down and stays quiet for a very long while. The sixth hour comes and the radio announces it. Rick flinches and shakes at the sudden loud voice and some of his drink spills out of the top of his flask.

"God d-amn it."

With careful eye Birdperson watches his friend closely, and after a while, Rick returns to his usual cycle of flask-slam-denial. Birdperson turns to the bartender and orders a tea. He waits, and by the time the seventh hour comes his tea is finished and Rick is still there. He knows there are people waiting for him back home, places to be, work to be done. It takes him all his effort to actually get up from the bar, ready to leave, but as soon as his feet touch the ground an arm shoots out and grabs him by the shoulder. He sits back down.

"Birdperso-n, I'm hurting." Rick says, his words slurring. He's staring directly down, down, down at the maple counter, down into his own reflection on the polished surface. "I'm h-h-hurting and hurt-ing and I don't know _why_."

Birdperson knows better than to answer that question for him.

"I need your hel-p. I need to know why I'm like this. I need to know w-hy I'm not like I used to be. C'mon, Birdper-son, you know me. You can tell m-e the truth."

"I don't know what you want me to tell you, Rick."

"I n-need to find out why I'm so unhappy. I used to be s-o _happy._ Remember? When w-e were happy? Back t-hen."

"Our lives were filled with wars and terror and violence, Rick."

"But I w-as happy. I was happy to fi-ght and now it's usele-ss. I w-ant to forge-t all that. No ma-tter what I do, If I ta-ke one step this wa-y I'll be arrest-ed, if I take ano-ther that way the Citadel's on my ass. I can'-t ever be happy!" Rick pauses at this, taking deep breaths in, tears rolling down his cheeks. A twitching hand puts down the flask. "You-'re never around, Squan-chy's on the run, I'-m always alone and I _ha-te_ it."

"Go back to your family, Rick."

"Y-ou think they'd want me back? Bullshit. My wi-fe filed a divorce ages ago and Be-th, she probab-ly hates me now. I lef-t first. She'-s been al-one all her li-fe. Sh-e probab-ly has kids n-ow. And a h-usband, oh god--"

"Go back to your family, Rick."

That was said far more seriously than before. Rick looks up at Birdperson, up at that face he knows so well, and all too suddenly everything is blurry and his face crumples and he sits there and cries and cries and cries. He takes no notice of the wings that are slowly wrapping around him, or the head softly resting on top of his, he just leans into the softness of Birdperson's chest and weeps until his heart runs dry.


End file.
